The Little Reaper
by linkingworlds
Summary: Jana Time is, as the humans would say, a Reaper. She despises humans for their cold, callous ways, but during an assignment, she meets the playful Jackson Overland. Though she cannot explain why, she continues to watch this boy, fascinated by him. Soon, she begins to wish she could be human too, to know what it is like to have friends, and she will do anything to achieve this. (AU)
1. Jackson the Human

**AUTHOR'S**** NOTES:**_This is not only an AU of the canon Rise of the Guardians film universe, but also an AU of Jana's story. It's based off of Disney's The Little Mermaid. That being said, I do not own RotG or The Little Mermaid._

_I hope you enjoy this fic, and I hope to be posting more soon. c:_

* * *

The first time I met Jackson Overland was something less than magical. He was just a silly human, and as a Reaper, I had no reason to care about him. In fact, I held nothing more than contempt for those pathetic little creatures. They were careless and cruel, and while I did not wish harm upon most of them, I certainly did not want to get to know one.

Even more…I never thought I would end up _saving_ one.

In my most recent assignments, I had found myself in Burgess, Pennsylvania on multiple occasions. There was a sickness going around, and in those days, that almost always meant death. I helped a good handful of souls move on, and every time I did, I would see that bloody brunette.

He always seemed carefree, much more like a child than even a teenager, much less the adult he was expected to be at his age. Constantly playing pranks and teasing his younger sister…he was obnoxious and infuriating and I couldn't stand to look at him.

I would see him again and again, and I will admit that I played a couple tricks on him, myself. Typically, he shrugged it off and laughed, not even slightly worried about any of the things I did. Any other villager would be terrified and at their wit's end, but not Jack, no. What use did he have for fear when he could have fun, instead?

I realized how intrigued I was after our fifth meeting. I had gone home to my castle, swearing up a storm, and soon spilling my proverbial guts to my brother, Garrett. I can still see the way he laughed at me, telling me I couldn't possibly hate humans as much as I claimed to. He tried to tell me I might be falling for Jackson, but I knew it wasn't that. He was just…different. He was a strange sort of human, and that interested me. I had no feelings for him beyond those of curiosity. It was simple as that.

Or so I tried to tell myself.

The next time I saw him, he wasn't behaving as he normally was. He was actually being sort of…friendly. I lost an entire day, somehow getting caught up in watching him joke with the local girls, playing innocent games with his sister and helping a few elders with chores and the like. That day, I saw a completely different side of him, and I realized that his games did not mean he was heartless. Just an average, everyday trickster, hiding a kind heart.

I stopped by Burgess a few more times in the following weeks, though I had no assignments there. I came just to watch him, to see this fascinating human boy. He was unlike the millions I had seen before him, and that…that amazed me. Who knew humans could be so different from one another?


	2. Stay Out of Trouble

Eventually, there came a day when I could not find him. I stopped by his home, watched his family for a short while, and then took to wandering the village in search of the boy. I had never been unable to find him, and it worried me. I made another stop at his family's home, and I realized that they, too, were worried. Jackson must've been missing. I had no idea where he would be or how long he would've been there, but I was determined to find him.

I floated away from his home, soaring up over the tree tops and combing the woods for any sign of the brunette. I kept pulling out a small slip of paper, an enchanted scrap that gave me my assignments each day, obsessively checking it. A birth in Tibet, a death in Ohio, another death in Nigeria, and another birth in the coldest recesses of Russia. That was my schedule just yesterday. Today, it remained unusually blank, and that worried me. Burgess was in my jurisdiction. If Jackson was scheduled to die, I would be the one to know about it, right? That was how it normally went, and yet…I still felt this nagging feeling. Irrational worry flooded me, and it was closely followed by frustration and self-loathing. How could I be this involved in the life or possible death of a human? We hadn't ever spoken, not that we could, and for all that he was different…a lot of him was just the same as the rest.

So why…why did I care?

A sound broke through my thoughts as I flew over a small clearing in the woods, sounding something like a cross between a pitiful, hopeless whimper and a still-hopeful cry for help. I immediately came to a stop, silencing my thoughts and hovering there, looking around the snow-covered trees, scanning the ground for the source. There had to be someone out here, I knew it.

A patch of brown stood out against the icy landscape, and on instinct, I dropped down towards it, praying it was the boy I was searching for. As I touched down, I knew my prayers had been answered, but certainly not in the way I had hoped. Huddled against the bottom of a dead sycamore tree was Jackson, shaking like a leaf and looking a little too pale for his own good. I watched him for a brief moment, then checking my assignment paper again, still seeing nothing to attest to Jack's predicament. He wasn't scheduled to die…but the blue tinge in his lips and the way his hands shook as he hugged himself told me that he wasn't going to live if he didn't get out of here, fast.

"M-m-miss!" He suddenly called out, staring directly at me, desperation written across his face. I paused for a moment, tilting my head in confusion, before I realized there must be someone behind me. As I turned around to look, however, I found no one. We were alone, Jackson and I, and he had to be talking to me. A human…talking to a reaper.

"Do you know how to get out of here?" He asked as I turned back, an uncomfortable note of begging in his tone. "I'm afraid I w-wandered a little too f-f-far…I'm not quite s-sure where I a-am…" He offered a small smile, one that made it seem like he was laughing at himself, despite the seriousness of his situation.

I didn't know what to tell him. He just kept smiling at me, this pathetically hopeful look on his face. It was becoming harder and harder to tell him that his time had come, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I slid the paper that held my assignments from my the pouch on my belt one more time, even as I heard him call 'miss' again in an attempt to get me to talk to him. The old, yellowed scrap was just as blank as every time I had checked it before, and even more, I saw no other Reaper nearby to move his soul on.

None of this made any sense. He wasn't scheduled to die, and yet it seemed like there was no option left for him. As I looked back into those bright brown eyes, preparing myself to say the words I so desperately didn't want to, it hit me.

He wasn't scheduled to die…so what was there to stop me from saving him?

A smile spread across my face, wide and inexplicably happy. I took the few steps required to let me crouch in front of him, holding a hand out to the violently shivering brunette. "I can get you out of here," I started, though he didn't hesitate to take my offered hand. "But," I continued, noticing him scooting closer, his fingers clenching around mine. I assumed he was looking for warmth, but…I'm a Reaper, not a person. Surely he doesn't think I'll be of any help. "You have to promise to close your eyes, and keep them shut. I'll get you home, if you just do that."

For a long few moments, he just stared at me, trying to process what I was asking of him. Judging by his confusion, I was certain he was trying to figure out why I would ask for such a thing, but I had no intention of explaining. As he stared, another violent shiver passed through him, and he then nodded frantically, his survival instinct overriding his confusion.

Holding tight to his hand, I stood back up, pulling him with me. He was shaking badly enough that he could hardly stand. "Close your eyes, now." I told him, and he promptly listened, his hand still firmly locked around mine. I smiled for a moment at our intertwined hands, though I couldn't possibly explain why, but quickly let it drop and slid my hand away.

I let my feet lift up off the ground, taking the next moment to pull the thin brunette into my arms, lifting him much like a groom would hold their bride. It wasn't my favorite method of moving others, but it was the most effective option I had, right now. As I drifted higher, towards the tree tops, I felt him tucking himself against me, his eyes still shut as his violent shaking continued.

"Y-you're…warm…" He mumbled against my shoulder, tucking his hands into the folds of his cloak, searching for heat wherever it could be found. I felt my foot brush across the tip of a pine tree as I glanced down at him, then sighed and shook my head, flying just a little higher.

"How about that…at least it comes in handy, in a situation like this." I muttered, giving a half-hearted chuckle as I saw the village come into view beneath me.

"…th-thank you, miss. F-for helping me." I paused a moment, hovering in place as I looked down at him, just…taking him in. I very rarely heard humans sound truly grateful, though they said things like 'thank you' all the time. Just like everything else the boy did, his appreciation fascinated me. "…m-may I know your n-name?"

I gave another short sigh, and kept moving, seeing his home just ahead of me, silhouetted by the setting sun. Another hour in that cold, and a family would've lost their son…I hated to think about it. "It's Jana…I…I'm Jana." I felt his lips moving against my shoulder, forming a smile, while I hastily corrected myself. "But I'd rather you call me Jay."

"Jay…" He muttered my name against my skin, and I felt my heart beat faster in my chest, my breathing immediately becoming shallower as I grew increasingly anxious. I had never been this close to a human before…at least, not a human who would still remember our encounter. I prayed he would consider me a hallucination, but I was terrified that he wouldn't.

I carefully alighted on the snow-covered ground outside of Jackson's home, setting him down with his back against the wall. His eyes fluttered open as he did, and he immediately looked up to smile at me. "You…got me home. H-how did you…?" I shushed him gently, giving a mischievous smile, much like those I always saw him flash at the other villagers mid-prank.

"That'll be our little secret, Jackson." His eyes widened, and I saw the question forming on his lips. Before he could get it out, I slammed my hand against the wooden wall of the house, knowing it would catch his family's attention. "Sorry, love. I have to go." Before I realized what I was doing, I leaned in close to him, pressing a quick good-bye kiss to his cheek. "Stay out of trouble, would you?"

Quickly, I backed up, even as he reached out a hand in an attempt to grab me. He was curious and confused, but just as always, I didn't see even a hint of fear in those bright brown eyes. I slid my scythe from my belt, allowing it to expand to its full size as I gave him one last smile. "See you."

I spun around on my heel, the sights of Burgess fading away, being replaced with a familiar inky blackness. Just before it took over my vision entirely, I saw the door of Jack's house opening, his mother appearing in the doorway and immediately shouting with relief upon the sight of her son. He would be safe, now, if he didn't make any more stupid decisions.

Then, Burgess was gone from view, replaced by the darkness of the Reaper's Realm. The soft greenish glow beneath me seemed like a welcoming party, the worst of the souls howling from the depths of what the humans would call Hell. I glanced down at the mass of tortured beings, then shook my head and moved for one of the exits that lead to home. Well, if an ancient, decaying castle can be called home.

I suppose it was better than watching the souls trapped in the space between two seconds, though.


	3. Worry

As soon as I hopped from the open windowsill to the floor of the tower I called home, I was cornered by Garrett, who was smiling as if he'd discovered some terribly fascinating secret. Immediately, I was worried.

"…why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, frowning as he folded his arms over his chest, his grin only widening.

"I saw you." He said.

"…lovely." I said, raising an eyebrow. "I can see you too, you know. Small world, hm?" I teased, rolling my eyes as I stepped past him, shrinking my scythe and tucking it back into my belt. I moved towards the rotting love seat in front of my open fireplace, my attention quickly being caught by the small bowl of fruit-flavored candies on a side table. I picked one up and unwrapped it, popping it into my mouth just as Garrett spoke again.

"I saw you with Jackson, and I saw what you did." I froze mid-chew, standing there in silence for a moment. Slowly, I turned to face my brother, who was still grinning at me, much like a certain mischievous boy. "I told you, Jay. You like that boy." Now he was the one teasing, and I felt my face growing red as I looked away again.

"He didn't have to die, so I didn't let him. It was as simple at that, Garrett. Nothing more." My quiet protests were meek at best, and I knew he wasn't going to drop the topic unless I could come up with a legitimate excuse.  
I also sincerely doubted my ability to do so.

"So you're not going to go visit him tomorrow and make sure he's alright?" He sounded genuinely shocked, and maybe even a little worried. As I looked up, panicked and believing he knew something I didn't, his false alarm immediately switched to a smug smile. "See? You were scared, just now. Scared for a human."

I scowled at him for a moment, then sitting on the love seat and glaring daggers at the stone floor. "Maybe I am. So what? He actually seems like a decent person…and we both know how few of those exist."

He was silent for a few moments after that, and then I heard him walking towards me, soon dropping down onto the love seat beside me. "I'm kind of worried about you, Jay." His tone had changed from one of playful teasing to a sort of melancholy, and as I looked over at him, I wondered what he could possibly be worried about. "…I know you say you're not falling for him, but if you are, what then? He's a human. One day, he'll die like all the rest and you will be left with no more than a scar on your heart." His eyes met mine, and the amount of concern in them disturbed me.

I looked away again a moment later, closing my eyes with a sigh. Behind my eyelids, I could see Jackson, and how relieved he had been to see me in the middle of that forest. I'm sure he would've been happy to see anyone who could help him, but…I was a Reaper, and no human ever looks death in the face with a smile. "Thanks for caring so much, but…you can't _really_ love someone unless they know you, and love you back. There's…there's no way he'd do that. I mean, he's a human, like you said. He can't even see me." I opened my eyes and stood up from my seat, feeling Garrett's eyes on me as I headed for the small bedroom that I called my own. "When he dies, I'll miss him for a little while, but I'll survive. I always do."

He didn't say anything more as I closed my bedroom door behind me, and while I waited on the other side, I heard him stand up and start heading down the spiral staircase that led to the castle's main hallway. Walking towards the rickety old bed in the back corner of the room, I wondered if Garrett was right to worry.

I prayed, for both my sake and Jackson's, that he wasn't.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: Wow. I honestly didn't expect to get much of any response to this, and already I have a review and a favorite. Maybe it's silly, but...that means quite a lot to me! ;w; So, I decided to upload this next chapter earlier than I originally planned. Chapter four is now in progress, as well!

I think I've decided that if there are a small amount of reviews after each chapter is posted, I'll respond to them when I post the next one. So, here we go.

Guest- I'm so glad you liked it! I love using first-person POVs because it's much easier to picture the scenes in your head. c: Not so good for trying to describe multiple character's thoughts, though...  
As for your questions, all of that will be answered in the next chapter! I hope you'll be back to read more!


	4. Believing Hurts

The next day, I headed straight for Burgess. As much as I hated to admit it, I was still worried about Jack, and I knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself from checking on him. Humans were particularly weak, and after a near-death experience like his, it was entirely possible that he wasn't recovering well, or at all.

I just…I had to be sure he was alright.

I alighted on a tree branch near Jack's home, jumping from it to the frosted ground. A few people were walking around the village, chatting with others and tending to daily chores. Amidst them, I saw neither Jack, nor his family, and so I moved closer to their home, peering into one of the windows.

What I saw, however, made my heart ache much more than I had expected.

It seemed his parents had confined him to a bed, presumably to allow him time to rest. His sister sat at his bedside, looking worriedly at him. I listened through the window as he talked to her, sitting up straight and moving excitedly despite the deep, dark circles under his eyes. I wondered if he'd slept much at all in the time I had been gone.

"You should've seen her, Emma…the picture of beauty, with dark hair and these bright, bright eyes, and the sweetest smile…kind of like yours, really." He paused to glance over at her, grinning widely, and she gave a small, hesitant smile in return. "I swear she must've flown to get me home as fast as she did. I can't think of anything else that would've worked." He fell back, then, his head hitting the pillows with a soft 'fwump' sound. "She had to be an angel. Not the typical sort, of course, the ones they talk about in church…but she saved me. She must've been my angel."

He finally quieted, and Emma opened her mouth to speak, then seeming to think better of it and closing it again. This happened twice more before she found actual words to speak, and I found myself wishing that I had warned him not to talk about me, warned him not to say a word to the other villagers…

"Jack…are you certain you didn't imagine her…?" She asked, her voice slow and her tone cautious. It sounded like she'd tried to suggest this to him before, and judging by the way he furiously shook his head, he still had no intention of agreeing to the notion. "You were out in the cold for hours, Jack…ma thinks-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a look appeared on Jack's face that seemed to silence her instantly. He seemed hurt, and I could only imagine what had been said to him every other time he'd tried to talk about me. Humans, you see…they didn't take kindly to new ideas, least of all those about the supernatural. So for Jackson to talk about me, his so-called 'angel'…I doubted he had received any support at all.

A few minutes of silence passed, and then Emma stood, smiling sadly at her brother. "…maybe you should sleep, Jack. I'll bring you some food later." He said nothing in response, and so she headed for the door, head bowed.

"She is real, you know." He said, as her hand touched the doorknob. I watched a pitying look cross her face, and she nodded, not turning to face him.

"Of course she is, Jack." With that said, she left the room, closing the door behind her. I watched Jack for a few minutes longer, seeing him roll over on his side, facing the wall and sighing heavily into his pillow. I desperately wished I could do something, say something…just find _something_ that would make him feel better. I wanted to make him understand what he'd seen, and I wished I could do the same for his family, and the other villagers. Maybe…maybe then…he wouldn't have to feel this way.

I spent most of the next few days in Burgess, keeping watch over Jackson as he recovered from his ordeal. With each day that passed, he spoke of me less and less, and it seemed the other villagers were starting to forget he'd talked about me at all. He was back to his old self in no time flat, his prankster spirit seeming more vibrant than ever. Sometimes, though, when he was alone, I would catch him look up, often directly at me, even though I knew he couldn't see me. He would stay like that for a few moments, no more than that, and then he would sigh and continue his day.

I wondered if he missed me.

I couldn't even begin to imagine why, if that was even true. He'd hardly talked to me, and if he knew who I was, _what_ I was, there was no way he'd ever want to see me. Death is something to fear, not something to miss.

I don't think this boy will ever stop baffling me.

Another week passed in this fashion, and as far as the other villagers could see, Jack had recovered perfectly. He was just as playful and kind as he'd been before his little mishap, and no one seemed to think he still believed in the strange girl who'd saved him. I was sort of glad for that, since it meant he wouldn't be shunned because of me, but at the same time…

The thing about Reapers is that we are not meant to be seen. Newborns will see us when we bring their souls into this world, and those who are about to die will see us when we arrive to move their souls on. No one remembers us. No one cares. I mean, most Reapers don't even care. We're not here to make friends or anything; we're just here to make sure time flows smoothly.

Jackson was the first person to see me and _not_ die. He was the only human who consciously knew of my existence. The thought that the other villagers had already forgotten his words lead me to the idea that…that maybe Jack had forgotten _me_, and…it was the strangest thing, really. I was honestly scared of Jack forgetting about me, and I couldn't even begin to imagine why, much less explain it.

For the first time in over three-hundred years of my existence, I felt…lonely.

I stayed away from home during the time I spent in Burgess, as I was afraid of what Garrett would say if he found out I was still spending so much time around Jackson. I hated how legitimate his worries were, and I hated my inability to just listen to him, to stay away and be who I was supposed to be. A Reaper. A shadow.

Anything but this.

The first indication I received that Jack still remembered me came on a chilly Tuesday night, when the moon was almost full and the wind was little more than a whistling through the treetops. I often sat in trees near the Overland house during the night, keeping watch over the family while they slept. During one of these nights, a certain mischievous brunette slipped out of the house, sneaking away to god only knows where.

I remained still for a few moments, watching him walk through the village, chuckling to myself when he bumped into a stray cauldron, and hopping off the branch I'd been sitting on, following him in the air. As he passed into the outskirts of the village, I flew a bit lower, floating alongside him as he walked. I didn't know where he was going, and I didn't know why he seemed to think it was appropriate to go walking around in the middle of the night without even a lantern to guide his way, but I wasn't going to let him go out alone.

He walked for a while, completely silent the whole way, before finally coming to a stop on the banks of a small pond. Roughly half of it was still frozen over, but spring was fast approaching, and patches of crystal clear water were now outnumbering the patches of ice. Jack pushed one of the floating ice floes with the staff he constantly carried, watching it glide across the water until it knocked into a second floe and came to a stop. The entire time he watched it, he smiled, and I recalled quite a few days where I'd watched him play in the snow and ice, laughing and smiling the whole time. I wanted to ask if winter was his favorite season, and as I floated at his side, I opened my mouth to do so, briefly forgetting that he didn't know I was there. I caught myself before the words actually left me, but I still felt…ridiculous.

How could this boy, this stupid human, make me act like such an idiot? It was absolutely infuriating, and yet I continued to stay close to him…try to get to know him. What was wrong with me?

"I wish I could see you again." For a moment, I thought he was talking to me, but as I whipped around to face him, I saw his eyes directed at the sky, focused on the moon. I took another few moments to look around, trying to see if there was anyone else his words could be directed at, but…we were alone. Really, as far as he knew, I wasn't even here.

"Everyone thinks I made you up, even though I keep telling them how you saved me." I continued to watch him, now, letting my feet touch down in the small patches of snow left on the ground. His gaze never wavered from the moon as he continued to talk. "I wish I could show them that you're real, and I would love to make old man Patterson stop saying you must've been some kind of demon…" He paused a moment, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I never should've said anything about the scythe. I mean, I kind of wonder why you had one, but…" His eyes opened again, and a wide smile spread across his face. "I think it kind of added to your charm, your…your mystery." He laughed, and the sound startled me, making me jump back a couple paces.

"Listen to me, Jay. I sound like an idiot, don't I?" He kept laughing, laughing at himself, and I couldn't help the twitch of my lips as I tried not to join him. "It's just…" The laughter faded away, but his smile remained strong. "…I don't know anything about you. Just your name, and what I saw of you that day. I want to know more." The smile started to slip, and his hand tightened around his staff. "I…I think I miss you, Jay. You brought some intrigue into my life, some fun…and now, no one even believes you exist. They think _I'm _crazy for believing." His gaze dropped, and I watched him close his eyes, sighing heavily.

"I just wish you'd come back to see me again."

He stood there in silence for a few moments, and I couldn't help but reach out to him, trying to touch him and reassure him that I was here. My fingertips were hardly a hair's breadth away, and this completely irrational hope flooded through me. I hoped that I'd be able to just…set my hand on his shoulder, to tell him he wasn't crazy and I did exist, but just as I thought my hope might become reality, my hand moved straight through his shoulder, becoming a strange wispy substance as it did. As I pulled it back, startled, my hand reformed into the pale digits I was accustomed to.

I had never tried to touch a human who wasn't just being born or just about to die. I had never even cared about my invisibility. In that moment, though, seeing Jack's utter lack of reaction and feeling uncontrollable frustration with being unable to console him, I cared. I cared, and I felt helpless, and I _hated_ every single second of it.

All I had wanted was to make him feel better. He might've been just a silly human, but he didn't deserve these bad feelings. He didn't deserve sadness, loneliness, or ridicule. Why was it so much to ask for him to be happy? Why was it so impossible to let him feel that way again?

"I'm sorry, Jackson. I'm so sorry!" I don't know when I started yelling. I was panicked and upset, and I felt my body shaking with foreign emotions that I didn't want. "I didn't mean to do this to you, I didn't mean to make others look at you like they are…I just…I d-didn't want you to die!" I felt a spot of dampness on my cheek, and as I reached up to touch it, I found a single teardrop on my fingertip. I…I was crying. Why was I crying?

Jack turned away from the lake, holding his head high and keeping his face blank. It was like he was trying not to show any of the emotions I had just seen in him. It was like…he was trying to hide them, even from himself. He started to walk, and I instinctively reached out a second time, trying to grab his cloak and hold him back. My hand passed through him again, and he continued to walk, heading back towards his village.

This time, I didn't follow him. I stayed at the edge of the pond, watching him disappear, and remaining there long after he was gone from my sight. Finally, I turned back to the pond, lifting my gaze to the moon as he had, feeling tears still rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Jack."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Ohmygodlongchapterislong. But! Thank you guys so much for the support! ;w; It's so great to hear other people being interested in my nonsense. Makes all the work I put into developing Jay and her story worth it. w

Review response time!

Pen - Good to hear it! Hope you like this one! : D

Fortune - Bbypleasedon'tmakemesob. ;w; I don't think you'd ever let me stop writing it, even if I didn't post it anymore. But here, have some angst. |D


	5. Make Me Human

I stood alone beside the pond for hours. At some point, my tears had dried up, and I was left to look up to the moon, trying to quell my desperate wish to be seen.

If only I could be like the other spirits. For so many of them, it was a simple matter of being believed in. If a child believed in them, their existence would be validated, and they could be seen. Time, however, goes much deeper than belief. If people stopped paying attention to time, and stopped believing in its very existence, that would change nothing. The sun would still rise and set, and humans would still live and die. Time would continue on, regardless of belief. As a Reaper, a servant of time, I was doomed to the same idea.

It didn't matter that Jack believed. The only time humans could see Reapers were at their birth and just before their death. He would never see me again unless he threw himself in harm's way, or even worse, his name showed up on my list of assignments. I could only hope he didn't care that much, didn't get that desperate to prove my existence to at least himself.

"I wish I could be human." I wasn't sure why I said the words aloud. I didn't want a response, and I knew there wouldn't be one. I supposed…I supposed I just wanted to try letting my feelings of frustration out. "I couldn't tell him who I am, but I could still…I could still be his friend. Make him happy. Have fun with him."

"You truly believe you could make him forget by giving him something new to remember?"

As soon as I heard the voice, my hand dropped to the scythe at my waist. I immediately pulled it free from my belt, searching for the source of the words as my weapon grew to full size. A cheery, feminine-sounding laughter echoed through the trees as I searched, and when I turned, thinking I'd pinpointed by the culprit, I was confronted by a pair of bright purple eyes less than two inches from my silvery-grey ones.

"Seems rather silly, if you ask me." I heard a sound like wings fluttering and the person who'd just been uncomfortably close was now flying high above me. They were little more than a dark blur in the sky, flitting around like some sort of hyperactive bird. "How can you remove yourself from his life if you just become a bigger part of it?" I heard the frustrating creature laughing at me again. With a quiet growl, I glared upwards at the over-excited figure, half-considering using my scythe to ground it for good.

"He wouldn't know it was me! I wouldn't let him!" I had no idea who or what this thing was, and I didn't know how it could know anything about Jackson and I. To hear it laughing, though, laughing at me and the very idea that I could fix my mistakes…it infuriated me. I didn't think to question it, I only thought to argue against what I could only call blatant insults.

The dark blur seemed to do a flip in the air, like a carefree bird. The nonchalant behavior of the creature was frustrating me, but then it dropped lower, slowly drifting down to hover over the ground just in front of me. What I thought to be a bird was actually a woman, sporting a well-groomed bob of silvery-white hair and the brilliantly purple eyes I had seen earlier. Behind her back, a pair of wings that could only be described as those of a faerie fluttered softly, but they were certainly too small and thin to be the only thing keeping her up. She was also dressed poorly for the weather, covering only a few patches of skin with some rather flimsy-looking fabric. Had she been human, which she clearly wasn't, she would've been frozen stiff. My eyes were drawn back to her face as she began to smile, her expression a strange cross between pity and amusement.

"Do you really give him that little credit?" I paused a moment, taken aback by the accusation. Why would she think...

I realized, as she continued to smile almost sadly at me, that her words held a frustrating note of truth. Jack was a goofball, but he wasn't stupid. Even if I could become human…he'd probably figure me out in no time.

Seeing less and less of a threat in this strange woman, I lowered my scythe, scowling at the ground beneath us. "I just want to make him happy. I don't know how to do that when I…I can't even…talk to him…" My voice grew progressively quieter as I spoke, and the grip I had on my scythe became tighter with each passing moment. As I glared at the ground, I saw the strange woman's feet lower until she stood with me on solid ground. "He deserves to be happy. Humans are so selfish and…and _evil_ and he's _not_…he just…" The more I talked about it, the more flustered I became, and I looked up to find a very different expression on my company's face. She was still smiling, and she still seemed very amused by something, but the other emotion…it was hard to describe. I had seen it on the faces of humans when a child did something cute, and very frequently with teenage girls swooning over teenage boys.

…I didn't like it.

I trailed off, staring at her as I tried to figure out what in the hell she was playing at. She was silent for a few moments, but then burst into that same laughter she'd taunted me with earlier, shaking her head at me with the widest grin I'd ever seen on a person.  
…well…it was the widest grin I'd ever seen if I didn't think about Jackson's.

"You are just _precious_, you know that?" She was still giggling at me, waving a hand in front of her face as she tried to calm down. I furrowed my eyebrows as I watched her, not quite understanding what she meant. "You are just so _infatuated_ with this kid, but you won't even admit it! You're just way too adorable!"

Although I couldn't see it for myself, I was certain the look I was giving her screamed volumes of my intense desire to knock her teeth out. "Precious"? "Adorable"? She was asking for it! I was a Reaper, not some pathetic little schoolgirl, and I sure as hell had no sort of "infatuation" with Jackson Overland.

I just…I didn't want to see that lonely look on his face. Not ever again.

"HEY!" I snapped at her, catching her attention immediately. I think I startled her a little, too, since she hopped back into the air as her eyes locked with mine. "Who the hell are you, anyway? Why do you know anything about Jackson?" The more I thought over what she had been saying, the more suspicious I became. With that stupid grin and her bright colors, I doubted she had enough brain power to be a threat to him, but…it was strange, all the same.

"Ah!" She fluttered a little higher for a moment, then touched back down, immediately sinking into a deep bow. I swear she was taunting me. "My apologies, my dear Reaper!" She lifted her head, but remained bowed low, grinning at me again. "I must've forgotten my manners. My name is Aeryn, though most of the human fairytales would rather call me Faery Godmother." She stood up straight again, pouting for a moment as she folded her arms over her rather large chest. "Not that they know _anything_ about faeries, of course. They don't know much of anything about spirits, even those who help run their world!" Her grin reappeared, and I knew she was referring to my siblings and I. I rolled my eyes, but that didn't stop her from babbling onward. "Silly creatures, those humans are, but some of them…some of them are quite interesting."

I sighed heavily, beginning to tune out her continued chatting, and half considering going home just to get away from her nonsense. I was still curious, though, and I couldn't leave without finding out how she knew Jack. I opened my mouth to question her about it again, and just as I did, she seemed to remember the original inquiry.

"Ah, but Jackson! I happened upon him after starting my trip home from a neighboring town, you see. Quite a nice girl there, but very sad, and certainly needed my help! Oh, but I'm getting side-tracked again!" Rolling my eyes and letting out a deep sigh, I let my staff shrink to its miniature self, spinning it between my fingers as I waited for her to find her damned point. "Much like you, I found the boy interesting! Such a little trickster, and very inventive…Jackson is an absolute pleasure to watch, for sure."

She paused, then, giving me a sly smile. I bared my teeth at her in response. She soon continued onward, completely unfazed. "I enjoy seeing his tricks, so I stopped by every now and again to see what he was up to. When I caught _you_ watching him, I simply had to stick around and see what was going on!" Her smile widened as she finished speaking, seemingly waiting for something. I paused a moment, and was then struck with a rather unpleasant realization.

"You've been _watching_ me?!" I snapped, feeling rather outraged. How _dare_ she?

Aeryn merely shrugged, tilting her head and continuing to give me that taunting smile. "Haven't you been doing the same with Jackson?" She retorted.

I froze, then, realizing she'd caught me with rather flawed logic yet again. I didn't even try to protest it this time, finally accepting this fae was smarter than she first appeared. Turning a frustrated glare to the partially-frosted ground beneath my boots, I grumbled out a few grudging words. "I just…I didn't want him to die, but now…look what I've done by saving him…" I glanced up for a moment, watching the look on her face transition into one of sympathy. I had to look away again shortly afterward. There was no reason to care about my plight. I was just an idiot who put a human life ahead of her job. "I…I stick around just to make sure he's…well, as okay as he can be, considering all the trouble I've caused for him."

There was no response for quite a few minutes, and I grew more and more uncomfortable in the heavy silence. I once again considered leaving, but…I couldn't figure this woman out. I knew who she was, and now I knew how she knew about Jackson and I, but I didn't understand why she had bothered to come talk to me in the first place. Despite my initial idea that she was a complete airhead, she was quickly proving to me that she was a woman with purpose, and a woman with purpose does not stop to talk to a pitiful excuse of a Reaper.

"…you really do want to be human, don't you? To see him again?" When she finally spoke, I flinched, my head immediately snapping up so I could meet her gaze. In the time she had been quiet, I'd considered a million things she might've said, but _that_ had not been on the list.

"I really do." The words spilled out of me before I could even think to stop them, but this time, I didn't look away or hide my face. The very subject of Jackson Overland was a touchy one for me, but…there was no point in lying. She knew as well as I did that I was desperate to do anything I could to get him to smile and not see that _hurt_ in his eyes anymore.

Aeryn put her hands on her hips, leaning forward a little as if she was about to impart some amazing wisdom. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the gesture alone, but as she started to speak, I started to wonder if she was insane. "If you're really, really sure about this, I could make that happen for you." I scoffed disbelievingly the second the words were out of her mouth, finally tucking my scythe back in my belt and tilting my head, smirking at her.

"You must think I'm stupid, Aeryn." I snorted. A frown crossed her face immediately afterward, as if stating the obvious was a horrible offense. She folded her arms over her chest again, shaking her head at me.

"You don't know much about faeries, do you, Jana?" She queried, raising an eyebrow at me.

I cringed at her use of my actual name, but was too intrigued by her question to argue about it. "What do you mean, exactly?"

The 'Faery Godmother' released a loud and definitely agitated sigh. "When a person, human or not, has a wish, it is possible for a faery to grant it. There are certain rules, however. The most prominent ones are that the wish must be made by a kind hearted soul, and must be made for the good of others, rather than selfish reasons." She paused in her explanation long enough to take a breath, and then continued, starting to pace as she did. "You want to become human so you can befriend Jackson, and not so you can get anything from him. You want to befriend him in order to make him happy. As you are also a good person, a wish such as yours is one my magic can grant."

As Aeryn stopped pacing, I tried to work through the implications of what she was offering me. To become human was a very big decision, and definitely not one to be taken lightly. "…what if I was lying?" She locked her eyes with mine, quirking an eyebrow at my question.

"Excuse me?"

"What if I was lying?" I repeated. "What if there was selfish reasoning behind my wish?"

Her response caught me off guard. Instead of saying anything, she just started giggling at me. She shook her head, and in between her chuckling, she told me, "Then you, my dear, are a very, very good liar." She took a moment to calm down, still shaking her head. "Lucky for you, I happen to know that you're absolutely terrible at lying." I opened my mouth to protest, but closed it again as she shot me a rather intimidate look. Turning her gaze from me, she leaned down, sliding her fingers inside the edge of her boot and drawing a small, thin stick from within it. Standing up straight, she gave it a little flick, and a short burst of sparkles came from its tip. A wand. Of course.

"You'd…really make me human?" I asked while watching her fiddle with her wand. She smiled, but didn't look at me.

"I would, if you want me to. But there are sacrifices that come with such a choice." She glanced up for just a moment, as if gauging my reaction to her words. "For instance, you'll never be able to see your family again."

To be unable to see my entire family was not something that worried me. To be unable to see Garrett…that was troubling. I don't know how, but it seemed Aeryn knew that there would be something I would be leaving behind.

"Never?" I echoed. "Would…would I be able to…to say goodbye?"

She shook her head, and continued to avoid my eyes. "No. If I am to grant this wish, it's now or never."

I was quiet for a few moments, clenching and unclenching my fists as I tried to make a decision. Before I could, she spoke up again.

"There would also be another condition to this wish being granted…transforming beings into humans is a rather difficult process, so in order to make it work…something must be given up. In your case, that 'something' would be your sight." As she finished, I froze. If I became human, I would also become blind. I had lived three-hundred-something years with perfect vision and if I…went through with this…it would be gone. Just like that.

"…do it." I mumbled, bowing my head and balling my hands into fists. "Make me human."

"Are you certain?" I heard her respond, though I didn't look up at her. "…there is no going back, you know. Once you're human, that's it. Even if you can't become friends with Jackson…even if things don't go according to plan…you'll have no choice but to remain a human being."

Her warnings were unnecessary, as I had assumed this was going to be a very permanent choice. I would be giving up near-immortality, every single ability that came with being a Reaper, my family, and my sight…all for this one silly human.

I lifted my head, meeting her eyes with a hard stare. "I'm certain. I want to become a human." She did nothing for a few moments, instead just watching me in silence. Finally, she nodded, raising her wand and aiming it directly at me.

"In that case…may your wish be granted." With a slight flick of her wrist, a burst of light exploded from the tip of her wand, striking me directly in the chest. I had to take a step back to remain balanced after the impact, looking down and staring, wide-eyed, as the light spread out across my body. It blocked out everything else, making it absolutely impossible to so much as see Aeryn's face anymore.

The light also brought along a sort of pressure, a weight that pressed down on me from all sides. I tried to yell, tried to call for help, but no sound would come out. I tried to reach out for Aeryn, but I couldn't even twitch a finger, much less lift my arm. The strain only became more and more intense. Finally, just when I thought I could take no more, I found relief.

The weight disappeared as everything I knew spiraled into darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Once again, this turned out to be MUCH longer than I anticipated. Over 3,000 words for this chapter alone. I am so sorry. But now we've finally got Jay turning human, so I guess it was worth it? Hope you guys enjoy this chapter c:

Time for review shout-outs!

ParadoxMagic - You got it! : D

Theta-McBride - Thank you much! Capturing Jay and Jack's emotions can be trying sometimes. They're rather complicated little buggers. XD

A Fan - You're back! Hello again! : D I'm so glad to hear you like this. As for him being unable to see her, it's a little hard to explain from Jay's point of view. I got into it a little here, and I might go over it mroe in future chapters, but as I'm not sure if I will, I'll try to quickly elaborate here.

Jay is basically one of many personifications of time, the others being the other Reapers. The thing with time is that it never stops flowing. People will always be born, and people will always die, and time will continue ever onward, regardless of belief. This makes Reapers kind of like ghosts, which is why they can fly (more like a floating motion) and also why they can't be seen ( by most people, at least ). I hope that helps clear it up, and if not, keep an eye out for another story about Jay at a later date. It'll be her actual story, rather than any goofy AUs like this one. :3 Hope to see you again!

bloodplus103 - It's rather flattering to hear someone so intrigued with this stuff! : D Thank you so much! I haven't quite decided how it ends yet, but as it is an AU, there might not be any death at all - I'm still arguing with myself about it. We'll have to see! I hope you come back to find out! c:

Guest - I actually woke up to this review one morning and it gave me the biggest freaking grin, so thank you so much for that! I've been swamped with massive amounts of reality lately, so I haven't gotten to sit down and write much ( and let's not even talk about how long this chapter ended up being ) , so I hope I didn't make you wait too long! c:

Jack Frost - Jack...Frost...Jaaack...Frost? /faints ( aha but seriously just you wait, darlin'. ; D you'll get to see her again, soon. also holy crap am I glad I know who posted this since if I didn't I'd be dead )


	6. Suzanna

(Jack's POV)

It had been a long two weeks. I didn't talk about Jay anymore, but it was hard to forget the way I had been treated because of her. I've never felt particularly out-casted here. The entire town was just one big family, really, constantly looking out for one another in our moments of need…but I couldn't mention her, the girl who'd saved me, without receiving a chorus of groans and an army of rolling eyes.

I tried not to think about it, but it hurt. In an attempt to keep my mind clear, I threw myself into any activity I could find around town. As the spring grew nearer and nearer, I helped some of the elders clean up around their houses, talked about planting a new garden with ma, and played games with all of the other kids. I don't think Emma even remembered our conversation about Jay, and I supposed it was better that way. I didn't want her to worry about me, or think I was crazy.

I just wished someone believed me.

I tried not to think about it, though. The day after I'd visited the local pond, I walked through the woods again, Emma at my side, and listened to her chat excitedly about the reappearance of birds we hadn't seen since the end of fall. There weren't many, but the few that were had feathers of the brightest colors, and my sister was fascinated.

I tried to teach her about the different birds for a bit, but she didn't pay me much attention, so instead I just tried to keep stride as she hopped and skipped her way down our usual path. We took this walk together so often that I didn't have to worry about her getting lost, or really even have to pay attention to the path myself. It was actually incredibly relaxing, and I felt a lot of my recent stress melting away.

Until I heard Emma's shrieking, that is.

"Jack! Jack, hurry!"

I was running in the direction of her voice immediately, soon pinpointing her behind a cluster of trees. I distantly realized we were very close to the pond by now, but the more pressing matter of my sister's panic made the thought irrelevant. As I passed between the tree trunks separating us, I saw the reason for my sister's fright.

Emma was standing beside the collapsed figure of a girl, her dark hair covering most of her face. She was lying on a mixed patch of dead grass and the last remnants of snow, but she didn't seem cold. If anything, she seemed…peaceful.

It didn't seem right, though. What would a girl be doing out here, and unconscious, no less? Something was wrong, and I could see why Emma was upset.

"Jack, do something! She…she must be hurt, or…or…!" She continued to fret, pacing back and forth at the stranger's side. I smiled reassuringly at her, kneeling in front of the collapsed girl.

"It's gonna be alright, I promise." I pointed at the girl's chest, which rose and fell in time with her even breathing. "See, she's breathing just fine, and it doesn't look like she's hurt." There wasn't a single injury that I could see, at least, but I wasn't gonna go poking around under her ankle-length dress to make sure I was right. I looked up at my sister again, still smiling, and hoping she would stop worrying so much.

"Why don't you run back to town and tell ma that I'm bringing her back, okay? We can ask Dr. Ashton to check her out and make absolutely sure she's fine, so you don't have to worry." I could still see anxiety in every inch of her expression, but she eventually gave me a small nod. I watched her disappear between the trees as she hurried back towards home, knowing ma would be happy to help. She was a sweet woman like that, always looking out for others.

I turned my attention back to the still-unconscious girl in front of me. It was hard to believe that she'd remained out cold through everything that had just happened, but as I brushed a hand across her forehead to push the hair away from her face, she didn't even flinch. I, on the other hand, did.

Her face, once visible, bore a striking resemblance to the girl who'd been plaguing my thoughts the last two weeks. It was thin and somewhat angular, but still softer overall than Jay's had been. Her lips and cheeks were pinker, and her skin was a few shades darker than Jay's deathly pale tone. I couldn't stop staring at her at first, so stunned by her familiarity, but I finally shook myself out of it. It wasn't Jay, no matter how similar they appeared to be. This was just some random girl who needed help, and that was all that mattered right now.

Carefully, I lifted her into my arms, trying to cradle her against my chest. She hung rather limply in my grip, but she seemed to recognize that she was being held, at least subconsciously. Her shoulder was against my chest, and as her head fell forward, her forehead came to rest on the side of my neck. I could feel the blood rushing to fill my cheeks with a blush, and I swallowed hard. This girl must've been around my age, and I'd never had anyone my age curled up so close to me, but I tried not to think about it.

I made my way back through the woods, being greeted by my pa at the edge of town. He almost took her from my arms, but I refused his help. I guess it didn't make any sense, but I felt sort of personally protective over her. Maybe it was because of how much she reminded me of Jay, and because of how much I wanted to pay her back for saving my life. I wasn't really sure, but my pa didn't fight me. He walked at my side all the way back to the house, his very presence discouraging any comments about how close two unmarried teens were to each other. Old man Patterson still gave us a dirty look as we passed his house, but neither of us paid him any mind.

Ma and Emma were waiting for us at the front door. Emma chirped questions, following us as ma ushered me into her and pa's bedroom, saying she'd make up a bed for her later, and that theirs would do for now. The way she talked made it sound like this girl would be here for a while, but I was sure she had her own home, somewhere, and she'd go back to it once she woke up. It was still sweet, though, that ma was willing to share our home with someone in need.

I laid the girl on top of ma's old quilt, which she told me her ma had made many years before. A small sound escaped her, sounding like a whine of protest, but ma shooed Emma and I out of the room before I could even start to consider why. Shortly after, pa noticed us hovering outside the bedroom, and we were shooed again, this time told to go play outside. Emma sighed and pouted, but went without further complaint, and I had no choice but to follow. Not that it was really an effort to get me outside, either. I just wanted to know that girl was okay before I got too caught up in anything else.

Emma was quick to distract me once we got outside. She'd found a large stick, and after jabbing me in the side with it, shouted, "TAG!" and ran off. I was laughing as I chased after her, purposely running slower than my fastest to make it fun. Before I knew it, other kids were joining in, and the whole town square became a mess of giggling, screaming children running in every direction.

Everyone was so caught up in the game that the sun was low in the sky when I heard ma calling for Emma and I. The second I heard her, the events from earlier came rushing back into my head, and I didn't hesitate to head back for the house. Emma soon found her way to my side, and as we reached our home, both of us looked at our mother, expecting information on the mystery girl. She shrugged and nodded her head towards the house. We didn't need to be told twice.

Emma and I hurried inside, and there, sitting in pa's armchair, was the girl I'd carried home. She was wrapped in a thin, dark blue blanket, and her hands were wrapped around what looked like a cup of warm apple cider. I assumed ma had watered it down, like she usually did for us, but the girl seemed a little off-kilter, so I couldn't be sure. She kept her head bowed, and I think she was trying to use her choppy hair to hide her face again, but it looked like ma had found a few hair clips which now pinned her bangs back. I'd never seen someone look so incredibly uncomfortable, and I kind of felt bad for bringing her back here at all.

She still hadn't looked up at us when Emma rushed forward, immediately asking questions. "What's your name? How old are you? Do you live near here? Why were you in the forest?"

The girl did look up then, but there was an extremely panicked look on her face that reminded me of a cornered animal. I stepped forward, pulling my sister back to try and give the stranger some space. "Woah there, Em, one question at a time." I told her, and though she frowned for a moment, she relented and followed my advice.

"What's your name?" She asked, smiling widely. "I'm Emma, and this is my big brother Jackson." She added a moment later, having remembered her manners. The girl just stared at the two of us for a long few moments, her distinctly blue eyes not focusing on either of us. It was almost like she didn't even see us standing there.

"S-Suzanna." She mumbled, barely loud enough for us to hear. Though I hadn't realized it, I'd been holding my breath in anticipation, and as she confirmed that she was not the girl I so desperately hoped for, it all came whooshing out in a heavy sigh. Emma looked up at me, confused and likely thinking I was rude, but I kept my attention on our guest. Not that her look was any less confused.

"Where do you live, Suzanna?" I asked, completely ignoring both of their expressions. "I would guess not too close, since I've never seen you before."

She took another long pause, her eyes drifting back down towards her lap. "…don't have a home." She finally said, her voice still incredibly quiet. "Burned down. Was lookin' for somewhere else to stay." She kept her sentences clipped and short, as if she was afraid to talk for too long. I wondered why she was so nervous, but I figured it would be rude to ask.

Moments later, I felt ma set her hand on my shoulder, and I looked over to see her smiling at the girl in front of us.

"Well, Suzanna," She started, and I noticed the way Suzanna flinched when she started to speak, as if she hadn't expected it. "If you can help us out around the house, the Overland family would be happy to let you stay here."

Suzanna fiddled with the cup in her hands, seeming to grow more nervous with the offer. "Mrs. Overland, I…th-that's very kind of you, but I…"

"Can't see?" My mother volunteered, a knowing look crossing her face. Our guest's head jerked up, eyes wide in surprise. I can't say I wasn't pretty darn shocked too. "I know, and we can work around that."

"I…i-if you're…if you're sure…" Suzanna mumbled, still twisting the cup in her fingers. Emma bounced away from me, immediately excited by the prospect of a new person in town.

"We'd love to have you here, Suzanna!" She exclaimed before spinning on her heel to look at me. "Wouldn't we, Jack?" With her little hands planted on her hips and a determined look on her face, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course we would!" I replied, still chuckling. Suzanna was smiling, now, and I found myself smiling too. This could be fun, after all.

"Then it's settled." Ma said, turning away and wiping her hands on her apron as she headed towards our bedrooms. "I'll make up a bed for you in Jackson and Emma's room, and tomorrow we'll see about getting a proper one built for you."

I turned and caught my mom's arm before she could walk much further, words spilling out of me before I could stop them. "She can sleep in my bed tonight, ma. I don't mind the floor." My mother just stared at me for a moment, before she smiled at me and gave a small nod.

"Alright then. Suzanna, you'll just borrow Jack's bed tonight, okay?" Her dark eyes locked on our new housemate, who gave a small nod and an appreciative smile.

"O-okay…th-thank you so much…" Her voice, though small, held the loudest note of gratitude I had ever heard before. I found myself feeling really excited to be able to help her, and as my mother nodded again and walked away, Emma picked up a chant.

"Jackson's in love! Jackson's in love!" A mischievous grin appeared on her face, and I immediately took to chasing her around the room, blushing and smiling.

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

I noticed Suzanna return to her cider as we played, not seeming particularly bothered by the noise. She stayed in pa's chair until dinner, and I was recruited to help her find the table. We said grace over the food and settled in to eat, and as time passed, our guest seemed to grow more comfortable with us. She responded to our questions and asked a few of her own, chatting with us and opening up a lot from the huddled girl hiding under her blanket.

I got the feeling that she was still hiding something from us, but I doubted it was very important. For the moment, I was just excited to have someone new to make friends with.

This was gonna be fun.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So I discovered while researching non-alcoholic drinks in colonial America that parents actually gave cider, which is alcoholic, to their children. They just watered it down one helluva lot. Also, coffee, tea, and hot chocolate were more for rich people than average ones. Thought I should share.

Reviewer shout-out time!

Theta-McBride: We'll just have to see how that goes, won't we? ;) Thank you for reading, and I hope you come back again! :D

FortunesArkHero: I will continue coming to you for advice, because dammit, you give good advice. Of course, you're welcome to continue doing the same with me!  
As for Aeryn, I dunno, I like her. XD I might be biased, but at least she's helping to actually help, as opposed to Ursula who had super creepy motives.  
Now I am free to pester you to write stuff because I finally wrote stuff so HA.


End file.
